The Emerald Immortal
by emeraldsilveriris
Summary: What happens when Harry becomes the immortal master of death? will he open up from a life of loneliness and suffering when he stumbles upon a man and four hobbits? really bad summary. apologies. i try. UPDATED! chapter two is now up! Harry Legolas SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

The emerald immortal

**Disclaimer**: no I do not own the Lord of the Rings or Harry Potter. if I did I would be the happiest person alive but sadly, I do not.

**Note**: Hi! I'm emeraldsilveriris and I really love Harry Potter and lord of the rings. this is my first crossover... actually first fanfic ever so I hope its okay. please comment anything you like, dislike or something you think i could have done better and I will take it into account! now read on! I hope you enjoy!

_Prologue_

In a land of plush greens and blue open skies, a powerful being treks through a dense forest. He is gorgeous, almost angelic with shiny, ebony long hair that reaches his mid back tied together at the nape of his neck. His eyes are startlingly green to a point where one would think they were emeralds. His skin is pale and smooth like porcelain and has one black tattoo on the left side of his chest bearing the deathly hallows and one on each forearm bearing the Gryffindor and Slytherin family crests. His aristocratic angular face is almost feminine with high defining cheek bones. he walks with a panther like grace, his torso lean and finely muscled.

He wears a black robe covering his entire body and a hood casting a shadow over his face. Under his robe he wears a dragon scale vest, black pants and dragon leather boots. Along with a wand holster on either arm. One containing his holly and phoenix feather wand and the other the elder wand. He also has the sword of Griffindor sheathed at his side and the paired long knives of Slytherin sheathed beside the sword with glamour over them to hide them. Just inside his robes contained throwing knives and invisibility cloak and thrown over his shoulder a silver bow and sheath of arrows. On his hand he bears the resurrection stone on a ring along with the potter family ring.

He came into being long, long ago, in a time of magical and non magical beings alike. He then was known by many names, saviour, hero, friend, foe, dark, light, but to his loved ones, he was just Harry.

From the moment he had defeated Voldemort and grabbed a hold of all three hallows, he stopped aging. He didn't notice at first that a triangle with a circle and line had marked itself on the left side of his chest which was the symbols of the deathly hallows. All he noticed was his pain. Pain so bad it had felt like a gaping hole had opened in his heart. He had defeated the dark lord, but by great cost. Everyone worth fighting for had passed on.

_Flashback_

" Avada kedavra!"

"Expelliarmus!"

Harry watched impassively as the dark lord fell. He did not celebrate. He did not feel joy. Only pain. Pain for killing Tom. Pain for the death of all his friends and family. He walked through the great hall, he passed George, immobile on the floor his neck twisted unnaturally. Ginny on her face with rocks embedded deeply in her back her blood forming a pool around her. Remus, Tonks, Molly, Arthur, his professors. and finally came to a stop beside two he cared most about.

Hermione and Ron both lay pale and unmoving in death. Their skin stark white against the grey stone and eyes closed as if sleeping. Both killed as a statement to Harry by Voldmort. Harry had broken then. He screamed his fury and pain at his enemy tears pooling in his eyes. At that point his magic snapped.

His eyes had glowed green and with a sweep of his hand he pushed everyone aside clearing a path to the dark lord.

He summoned the elements together raising above the ground and brought his fury upon Tom Marvolo Riddle. Riddle raised his shield and the dance began. They were interlocked in a darkly beautiful battle and everyone stopped and watched the powerful beings move with grace. They attacked and blocked until finally riddle shot the killing curse and Harry the disarming curse.

He kneeled beside his two best friends and put his hands on theirs to choked to speak. First he cursed Voldemort, then fate, and finally himself.

"I was too slow to save you" he said. "and now you're gone. I'm sorry!".  
and he broke down sobbing his shoulders shaking with grief.

Then composing himself he stood up and summoned a shroud and placed it over them. He reached into his pocket, put on the invisibility cloak and grabbed the elder wand and the resurrection stone. With a flick of his hand he started an intense fire and walked away, Hogwarts burning in finality.

_End of Flashback_

Now he roamed the lands, wandering with no purpose not wanting to get close and love only to lose everything again. It had been many millennia since his victory at Hogwarts and he was no closer to healing than before as he watched worlds and ages pass by. he was come to be known as the emerald one that watches over for he had tendencies to save the occasional wanderer or slay the occasional beast or monster and had become a legend.

Now as he wandered through the green he had a feeling change was coming, not sure if it was for better or for worse.

_Chapter ONE_

Harry stepped though a canopy of leaves only to step onto a path and come face to face with a man and four halflings. The next thing he knew he was staring down the blade of a sword. Harry blinked, slightly amused at the weapon now threateningly pointed at him. Then he chuckled. Shocked and confused the ranger slowly lowered his weapon but kept on his guard. As they took in his angelic features and athletic frame and weapons their eyes widened. The tallish man with brown shoulder length hair and blue eyes warily asked "who are you and what is your business stranger?" still tense but confused to the fact this stranger hadn't turned his weapons upon him.

"I could ask the same thing stranger" Harry replied in his smooth tenor voice. Somewhat thrown off by the man who looked very much like his godfather Sirius Black.

"very well" Aragorn replies calmed down by the melodic immortal. "I am strider, and these hobbits are Meriadoc Brandybuck, Peregrin Took, Sam Wise Gamgee and Frodo Baggins" gesturing to them all in turn. " we are on our way to Rivindell for a council."

glaring at Aragorn one of the hobbits said. " feel free to call us Merry and Pippin!"

"strange" harry improvised. "I myself am on my way to the same meeting!" deciding to take this change for the better.

"cool!" piped up merry, "we can be on our way together!"

so the five of them set off on their way. not long after they left Sam rather suspiciously whispered to Aragorn.

" I don't trust him strider. I think you should keep a close eye on him" glancing back to the cloaked mysterious man trailing behind them silently. " he is rather closed off"

" I agree" replied Aragorn. " but I am going to see what gandalf and lord elrond think of him before I start to make assumptions "

Sam nodded before walking off to frodo and sticking close. then harry stiffened and tapped Aragorn on the shoulder as a warning.

"do you sense it?" he asked

" yes something dark is close behind." strider replied. "hurry hobbits, we must make haste"  
quickening his stride.

suddenly harry unsheathed his hidden slytherin knives and slashed behind him. in response a shriek of pain emanated from the ring wraith.

" frodo run! get away!" strider yelled  
the hobbits ran as fast as their hairy feet would carry them.

"do you think you can hold them off?" harry asked. strider nodded in response.

" good I will protect frodo and the hobbits then" harry said and ran after the hobbits before strider could protest. once out of view he turned into his animagus form which was an ebony phoenix with silver tipped wings and highlights with green eyes and flew toward frodo and the hobbits. just in time to see some of the ring wraiths pursuing them stab frodo in the shoulder with a black blade. harry dropped behind them and transformed back thankful that everyone's attention was fixated on frodo and unsheathed the sword of Gryffindor.

then he summond some fire and sent it up the blade of griffindor. this was more effective against creatures of darkness for they shy away from light. he swung the blade at them and the scattered, the morgul blade clattering to the ground as their shrieks echoes around weathertop.

"begone foul beasts!" harry commanded in a tone that suggests power and leadership. hissing laughter could be heard from shadows as they emerged.

"we know of you emerald one. we know of your power. join ussss."

" like hell I will. you are mere cowards and power-hungry fools."

" very well prepare for annihilation"  
harry sensed a presence behind him and he swung his sword to meet the black blade that came swinging down upon him. the wraith hissed but did not shy away from the fire. suddenly worried for the hobbits he attacked viciously at the ring wraith and then ran towards the hobbits just in time to stop a sword from impaling merry.

"hide you fools!" harry grunted and parried in a deathly dance. the hobbits scurried away and watched in awe as harry single-handedly held off five ring wraiths. he moved with and inhuman grace, his flaming sword attacking in all its glory. at this point Aragorn appeared slightly disheveled from his fight closely followed by the remaining wraiths. he joined harry slightly awed by his grace and soon drove back the ring wraiths.

Aragorn still on his guard rushed over to frodo and said" we must make haste to Rivindell" hurry!

they hurried to rivindell constantly tense in case of attack and none came until the shriek of the ring wraiths returned.

"go!" harry shouted " I will hold them off"

"are you sure? there are nine of them this time!"

" yes. just make sure frodo survives!" and he turned and stood in defiance to the black riders barreling towards him. with Aragorn and the others out of sight he flicked his wrist and his holly and phoenix feather wand was in his hand. then he waited, the riders coming upon him, and waited, the riders thinking he gave up hissing in victory, he waited still, the riders mere metres from him, then-

" protego maxima!" he whispered just as the front rider brought his sword down to his skull. a shield expanding across the entire path appeared and the riders crashed into it. he shaped the shield to surround them creating a cage like prison. the wraiths shrieked in confusion and rage.

then he walked away still holding them in the cage as they tried to escape. he planned to fly away and release them after he got to rivindel. so he turned a corner and transformed to the dark phoenix. he flew along the treeline out of sight and as rivindel came into view he released his hold on the ring wraiths. shrieks promising revenge could be heard as he dipped into the forest transforming in mid-air and landing gracefully. then he ran onto the path and then jogged towards rivindel.

as he neared the gates of rivendell the guards yelled and stopped him.

" state your name and business here." one of the guards said.

" I am here for the council" harry stated.

"your name?" one of the elves asked more insistently.

" I fail to see why this is relevant." harry said.

" you just made it so stranger."

" I-"

"he is with me" Aragorn said striding up to them.

"very well" the elves' suspicion only slightly lessened but stepped aside all the same.

" come along then. " Aragorn said and harry stepped through the gates and into rivindel.  
then he fell and there was darkness.

∆HP∆

Legolas POV

as the blond haired, blue eyed elf regarded the unconscious man, he took in his shiny ebony locks, high cheek bones, dark lashes framing his eyes and strong jaw bone. when the medics were working of the long nasty cut on his back he saw the corded muscles in his back and arms. he also observed two markings on either arm and wondered what they were. he didn't really know why he was here, he just felt pulled to this room.

he saw the mans eyes darting under his eyelids and twitching muscles, and moved over to stroke his raven hair to calm him.

'why am I so drawn to him?' he wondered, the faint rustling of sheets drew him from his thoughts. he took a few safe steps away from the sleeping immortal to give a sense of security to him.

the raven shot up his emerald eyes darting around and settling on legolas drawing a gasp from the elf from the distrust, coldness and sheer pureness of the colour in them also noting pain and a wince. then he tensed as the figure reached towards his waist for what he could only assume was his sword that the medics had removed. his eyebrows shot up in surprise when he noticed a pair of silver and emerald knives in his hands that had not been there a moment before.

in a flash the emerald one had his knives to his throat and legolas then raised his hands above his head and said

"please, I mean no harm. only to observe a stranger."

"why should I trust you, for all I know you are a lying foul beast, like Them." harry snarled.

legolas had no idea who They were but looked the man straight in his breathtaking green eyes noting the wild feverish look to the immortal and said soothingly.

"lie down, you are in pain, I want to help you." harry relaxed a bit but did not yield. legolas slowly lowered his hands and took hold of the strangers. he eased the knives away from his neck and gently took them from him, those green eyes on legolas' crystal blue ones the whole time. then the elf slowly led harry back to the bed and eased him down. he began to sing a lullaby in elvish and Harry's eyes fluttered closed and a look of longing flashed across his face. as his breathing slowed legolas stroked his cheek with a feather light touch.

legolas stared at him for a while longer before gracefully crossing the room and exiting the door.

∆HP∆

Harry's POV

when harry awoke the next day he was disappointed to find it was not the handsome bold haired blue eyed elf, but happy nonetheless that strider was sitting in the corner on a chair.

"finally you are awake. are you feeling well enough to come to the council now?"

"yes I supposed so." he said, ignoring the ever so constant throbbing of his back. "will frodo be alright?"

"yes. replied strider. " though lord elrond could not get to you fast enough to heal you as well as he did frodo."

harry merely nodded and stood up. looking around he saw his clothes and weapons all neatly folded and arranged on a table. he made his way over, pulled on his vest and with some difficulty and laces up his leather boots. he put on his robe and made sure he had all his weapons including the knives he lost track of the night before. he replaced the glamour on the knives raising an eyebrow from Aragorn but said nothing of it.

"ready? alright follow me."

harry followed a step behind and was not awed by the beauty of rivindel for he had been here many times in the form of his phoenix. when the came to the council room he found everyone was waiting for them.

"are you alright?" frodo timidly asked.  
harry nodded and was deprived the chance of answering when his eyes came to rest on an old man. harry stumbled back and gasped "dumbledore!"... 'but I couldn't be dumbledore died! I saw him die! it mustn't be him!' a gentle hand shook him out of his thoughts.

" are you sure you're okay? who is dumbledore?"frodo insisted.

"I am fine" harry mumbled. " and no one I simply mistook someone for someone else."

"alright." frodo said, not quite convinced. harry took his seat ignoring the subtle glances directed his way. before the council could begin Aragorn introduced everyone. so now borimir was the stuck up man from Gondor, gimli son of gloin was a dwarf from the lonely mountain, legolas of the woodland realm was the handsome elf he encountered earlier but nevertheless harry regarded him with cold eyes. the next man Aragorn introduced made Harry's jaw drop in surprise, which he quickly snapped shut and told himself ' this is gandalf, not dumbledore, gandalf, gandalf, gandalf' no one noticed this strange reaction to gandalf but legolas, everyone carried on but everyone regarded harry curiously. Aragorn moved on to lord elrond and finally frodo.  
once he knew everyone elrond cleared his throat, "at last let the council begin. frodo, bring forth the ring."

frodo shyly stood up and brought the ring forth and set it upon the table. all eyes on frodo incredulous that this small halfling was the ring bearer.

"this ring has not been seen for years. and now we are faced with the task of what to do with it." elrond began. arguments broke out and harry watched on the side amused by all the disagreements. when it did not die down harry grew impatient.

"stop!" he commanded in a powerful voice. "it was clear to me and I thought it would be clear to you that this ring carries great evil. if my theory is correct then a piece of sauron's soul inside." this statement brought many horrified faces present. nevertheless harry continued."if so. then it should be by all means destroyed so its evil will not infect you all!" crossing his arms as he finished gracefully.

shocked the council sag in silence until aragorn cleared his throat and said  
" yes I agree. it is alluring and infectious and will poison the mind until it achieves what it wants." after finishing regarded harry with his blue glittering eyes curiously and inwardly harry flinched, all too reminded of a certain animagus he knew years ago.

"and what would a ranger and a boy whom appeared out of nowhere know of this matter." a snide voice came shaking harry from his memories. legolas shot up and began to speak but was cut off by Aragorn.

"_havo dad_, legolas."

"it must be destroyed then." lord elrond cut in."someone must take it to the fires or mordor and drop it in the lava river inside mount doom."

"no! the ring could be used to help bring the might of gondor to full potential!" argued borimir.

"did you not hear?! the ring cannot be used for personal game and mere power struggles. it is too unpredictable! a wild card!" Aragorn spoke up

"I agree with ya laddie. why don't we destroy it right now?" gimli said gruffly, and he stood up and with a battle cry swung his Axe down on the ring hard enough to cleave it in half. but the Axe shattered spraying shards in every direction. harry reacted and quickly sent a shield up to enclose the shards so they did not hit anyone and then repaired gimlis Axe. in awe everyone stopped arguing and stared shocked at harry.

"how..." frodo began

"..." harry got up and with a sweep of his the cloak strode from the room. dissapointed with himself for being so obvious and not wanting to see the questioning looks from the others, especially gandalf.

"well that was queer." gimli stated.

once everyone got over they're shock though the odd scene still lingering in their memories. frodo piped up. "he was right, I will take the ring to mordor." everyone looked at him. "though I do not know the way."

"well you have my Axe laddie" gimli announced.

"and my bow." legolas said, not to be outdone by a dwarf.

"and my sword" Aragorn said.

from the side a snide voice said. "and my shield." thinking only for the benefit of himself.

gandalf stated he would also like to join the party while taking a smoke from his pipe.

"Mr frodo isn't going anywhere without me!" piped up a potted plant where sam wise gamgee happened to be hiding as he popped out from his hiding place.

"hey we're coming too!" a voice came as pippin and merry ran out from behind a pillar.

amused, lord elrond stated, "yes it would seem so since you cannot be separated even from secret councils. very well, nine will journey to the lands of mordor-"

"excuse my interrupting" came the soft voice of legolas. "may we save a place in the group for the emerald _istari_. I believe he may be helpful to the cause if he wishes to."

"I object!" boromir came in rather rudely. " it seems to me he isn't worth our trust, we don't even know his name for the valars sake."

"he protected same, merry, pippin and I!" frodo stated to Harry's defence.

"aye! and he repaired my sword and protected us from the shrapnel!" said the dwarf.

"yes I do believe he is powerful and would help the cause." the dark haired noble elf said."but we cannot trust him so I believe it would be worth our time to gain his trust and ours for him. and to keep a watchful eye on him. I hereby declare ten shall walk to mordor on the quest of the one ring. now commences the fellowship of the ring."

**end of chapter one.**

NOTE: so what did ya think? I apologize for spelling mistakes and grammatical errors! let me know how I did! any questions I will answer in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for the reviews! It means a lot! This is the new chapter! I tried to get it up ASAP but I was in the hospital for a day because I had to get stitches. Not fun! Hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: **Sadly again, I do not own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings, but I like to pretend I do.

_Chapter TWO_

Harry was seething with himself. He hadn't intended to reveal his magic to everyone until he was certain they wouldn't freak out about it. They were probably planning to throw him out any minute now. Depressed he sat himself down on an intricate carved bench in the garden. Doubts ran through his mind, he had his chance to open his heart to people and he lost it. He had thought they were all good people, save for Borimir but he had liked them all. 'But all people close to me die anyways, I should just push them away to keep them safe. I really will be forever alone.' and lost in his thoughts he didn't sense a presence close by until a hand fell on his shoulder. Startled he wiped tears he didn't realize had pooled in his eyes. Then he spun around and saw it was the handsome elf... Legolas?

" Hello, istari. Are you okay? You seemed saddened by something." Legolas asked. Harry remained silent afraid that his barriers would crumble to this soft-spoken elf. "Do you wish to talk' Legolas continued." I don't even know your name"

Composing himself, Harry steeled his expression cold and unkind. " I don't see a reason to give it to you elf. You are a mere stranger" He retorted.

Slightly taken aback, Legolas wondered if the wizard remembered the night when he had first come to Rivendell. Meanwhile, Harry was thinking of the same night, it had been a haze for him; he remembered pain, distrust and a lullaby, being sung to him by Legolas.

"I wish to become friends, then I would be no stranger anymore, seeing as we are in the fellowship together, if you wish to join." Legolas replied trying to hide the hurt in his voice in vain. Harry heard the Legolas' tone and inwardly cringed having to cause pain to the elf. Outwardly he sneered,

" Well I do not have the same wishes to you, however I will join the fellowship, but if you approach me again you will not be graced with answers to your words."

And with that he strode off to his room, keeping up his persona of iciness. Once out of view his face crumbled and tears began pouring hot and fast down his face. Not bothering to wipe them away he entered his room and fell to his knees. He allowed a minute of weakness before composing himself, packing his belongings and striding off to dinner.

_Legolas' POV_

He watched, sadness flashing across his face as the graceful wizard strode off. 'I will break through his barriers' he vowed. He could see through the wizard's icy exterior, and even if he were hurt by his words, he would continue to talk to the wizard determined to open his heart. Still thinking of the wizard Legolas wondered why the wizard would not share his name with anyone. Did the boy even have a name? Of course he did! Everyone has a name. Perplexed, Legolas headed for the dining hall for dinner. He opened the beautiful doors and strode up to the table and took a seat beside Aragorn, his eyes told him the dark wizard had not yet arrived. Turning to Aragorn, Legolas asked,

"When do we leave for Mordor, Estel?"

"Tomorrow morning, are you packed?"

"Yes, I would like to ask you about the new wizard, what do you know of him, you had traveled with him on the way here."

"Well, he was alone when he joined us. He nearly gave his life to save us. He was very closed off, didn't say a word except during battle. And he fights like he has millennia of experience, and seems to know his way around a war. But he is so young; he couldn't possibly have such expertise. And when he fought, his sword had flames running up it that weren't there before; he must have an elemental ability as well! How could one so young have such a burden of power?"

"I don't know, Estel. He is a mystery. "Legolas said, and at that moment he walked through the doors, looked up and down the table and made eye contact with Legolas. He looked away and sat himself down next to Frodo.

"Yes he certainly does have some secrets." Legolas said turning to the food.

_Harry's POV_

As he looked up and down the table, he met eyes with Legolas, remembering their earlier conversation he broke eye contact. He wondered where he should sit, and determined to help Frodo as much as he could during the journey, took a seat next to him.

"Hello Frodo." he said.

"Oh hello! Have you ever tried elvish food before? It's absolutely delicious!" Frodo replied.

"No, I have to say I haven't." Harry replied. Taking a bite of food he said" but it reminds me a lot of the food I used to eat at my old home," thinking of the Hogwarts feasts. Ron and Hermione laughing, Fred and George playing exploding snap. Sadness and longing flashed across his face, a desperate yearning for them opened itself deep in his heart. He was startled out of his memories when he felt a small hand on his arm.

" Are you okay?"

Harry smiled down at Frodo. " Yes, of course I am. You have got to stop asking me that!" he teased.

"Well at least I'm looking out for you," he said, somewhat defensively. Harry chuckled.

" You miss it?" Frodo asked suddenly.

"What?!"

"I said do you miss it?"

" Miss what?"

"Your home." replied Frodo, exasperated. Harry stared at Frodo, lost in his memories he didn't notice Frodo and from across the table, Legolas studying him carefully. He remembered smiles, laughter, the smell of pumpkin juice, quidditch practice and the warm comfy chairs in the Gryffindor common room. Faces of people he knew, loved and hated all flashed before his eyes as they took on a saddened look filled with longing and regret. Shaking himself out of his memories he looked at Frodo.

"Yes, I miss it so much it hurts. Not a day goes by when I do not think of my home, the people that lived there or the memories that took place there." he replied in a soft voice. He paused, contemplating how much he should reveal to Frodo. "But I know I cannot go back, it was destroyed long ago. But let's not dwell on the past! Let us rejoice with this delicious meal and treasure it!" while piling food on his plate and stuffing his face, causing to Frodo laugh heartily.

" I have one more question." Frodo persisted.

"Very well then ask away!" Harry replied after he had swallowed.

"What is your name- where did you learn to fight- and how do you know magic?"

"My dear Frodo, if I can count, and I believe I can do so correctly, that was a total of three questions. Not one!" Frodo looked at him imploringly. "However, I will answer one of your questions. But only one. Choose wisely!"

"but-"

"One question!"

"But-

"No!"

"FINE!" Frodo gave in to the stubborn wizard and thought for a moment. "How is it you can do magic? You are far to young to be one of the five Istari!"

"I was born with magic. It runs through my veins. My magic is a part of me so I cannot live without my magic and my magic cannot live without me."

"So if your magic were to go away some how you would die!?"

"Yes" replied Harry in a steady voice.

"I see. I am going to enjoy this feast like you said we should then!" Harry chuckled and they turned to the food and ate.

_Legolas's POV_

Legolas felt bad for eavesdropping but he couldn't resist. He had heard the young istari's words and the knowledge and pain behind them. As he left the hall towards his room he couldn't get the wizard out of his mind. He thought of his emerald eyes, his voice, the way he moved, anything to do with him at all. 'That man is driving me crazy! I cannot stop thinking of him!' His mind buzzing he went out for a walk in hopes of calming his mind. He wandered until he found himself in the garden he had found the wizard in earlier that day. Sitting down on the bench he recalled the boy's expression as he talked of his home. (He had heard due to elvish super hearing) His eyes showed pain, loneliness, longing and the shadows of a war. 'What caused the boy does have such ancient eyes but youthful appearance?' He wondered. His ears detecting nearing footsteps, he turned to see Aragorn walking towards him.

"What brings you out here at this time, Estel?" Legolas inquired.

"Tis' a big day tomorrow. My mind is churning with worries and suspicions."

"Tell me about it, Aragorn."

"I fear Borimir will cause trouble along the way. He seemed determined to gain the rings power for his realm, only to drop all morals and join the fellowship to help destroy It." replied the ranger.

"I fear it too, we must do what we can to protect Frodo and the ring. I just hope I do not give in to the evil and corruption that emanates from it."

"Worry not, Legolas. You have a strong will, and Frodo is more than what he seems to be. I have faith in him. Now why don't you tell me what else is bothering you?" said Aragorn with a knowing smile.

"Oh Aragorn! I do not understand what is happening to me! I cannot stop thinking about the young wizard and I don't understand why! I feel myself noticing things I do not usually, like the way he smiles, looks of pain and regret that pass in his eyes. His eyes are so old Aragorn." Legolas blurted. His cheeks reddening.

"Legolas, I believe you have found yourself a soul mate! What you are feeling is love."

~HP~

_Everyone's POV_

In the morning the fellowship gathered together at the main gates with the addition of Lord Elrond. Harry was wearing his full battle gear and black robes making him look quite attractive to the on looking Legolas. Legolas was wearing an elvish cloak over top his battle gear making Harry admire him out of the corner of his eye. Gimli had only his helmet, axe and backpack, Gandalf his staff, Borimir his sword, shield and horn, Aragorn his own sword and Arwen's necklace peeking out from the neckline of his shirt. The hobbits all had only their bags containing their belongings. With a few parting words from Elrond they mounted horses and began their journey to Mordor.

_Harry's POV_

They traveled making good time, Merry and Pippin joking around while the rest of the fellowship listened, somewhat amused. Harry traveled at the back of the group behind Frodo, his black cloak draped around him, his pale skin even paler under it. He chose the back to protect Frodo, and make sure no one sneaked up on them from behind. He didn't trust any of them enough to take this task so he had silently settled at the back. His entire being itched to grab the ring, apparate or fly to Mordor, drop the ring in the lava river and be done with it but it wasn't his journey. It was Frodo's. If Harry interfered he would unbalance and change the future to unstable environments. This was one of the reasons he hadn't ever interfered before. His immortality came with a price of loneliness he had grown tired and fed up with.

Suddenly he heard a rustle in the trees beside them.

"Everyone stop" he said in a deadly quiet voice, though all of them heard. Every member froze. Dismounting his horse, Harry silently looked to the side of the path and cast a detection spell. The air around the trees glowed a faint red no one but Harry saw because of his trained eye, stating there were threats in the trees.

_Harry's POV_

"Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin, get behind me now." They did as they were told without question due to the urgent tone in Harry's voice.

Harry summoned some fire into his hand and sent a ball of it towards the thick green. Suddenly a giant party of orcs was illuminated in the dark. Then they all charged at once. Unsheathing his sword he jumped into action swinging his sword with deadly accuracy bringing down an orc with every calculating slice. Dodging a hasty stab towards him, he countered by elbowing the orc in the stomach effectively winding him and then cutting off his head. Continuing he ducked, rolled, sliced, and stabbed but more kept coming forward with no end. He looked around and saw the fellowship was tiring from the onslaught.

He fought relentlessly, vowing no one would get hurt. But it was not working for they were being pushed back. Looking around Legolas was out of arrows and had brought out a pair of long silver elvish knives. Borimir had several cuts on his arms and torso but fought fiercely in spite of them, though it was clear he was tiring. He looked around for the hobbits and spotted them backed up against a tree, a group of orcs closing in on them.

"FRODO!" Harry yelled as one of the orcs raised a crude sword. Running he tried to make it to Frodo, but it was in vain as the sword came rushing down. CRACK! Harry apparated in front of Frodo and the next thing he knew was an excruciating pain in his shoulder. The orc raised his sword again and prepared to finish Harry off. He swung his legs around and swept the orc off his feet. Weakening Harry himself fell to the ground. One of the other orcs came rushing towards Harry only to stop, a glint of silver protruding from his chest. Bewildered Harry looked up. Legolas was a whirlwind killing all the orcs surrounding Harry and the hobbits.

He came over and helped Harry struggle to his feet.

"Why did you do it?!" Frodo cried.

"You would have died." Harry choked out. Then painfully looking around he saw the fellowship losing. Deciding to use magic and reveal his secret he said.

"Okay every one stand back." Legolas and the hobbits took a step back, Harry flicked his wrist and his holly and phoenix feather wand appeared in his right hand while the elder wand in his left. Taking a deep breath Harry said." TERRAEMOTUS MAXIMUS!" pointing his wand towards the ground and silently casting a protection spells around the fellowship members with the other. The ground began to shake and yells could be heard but the fellowship did not feel the effects of the massive earthquake happening around them. More Orcs began stumbling out of the forest and the rest of them fell to the ground. This was the opportunity they needed to push back. But before they could Harry was quick to send cutting curses towards them effectively eliminating them.

The Fellowship watched in awe as Harry summoned the rest of the orcs and single handedly killed them all. Then he paled from blood loss, and fell to the ground, unmoving.

END OF CHAPTER TWO

**NOTE:** So there it is. I tried to get it up as fast as I could! Review please and say what you thought or any constructive criticism is welcome. ALSO REVIEW WHAT A GOOD NAME FOR HARRY WOULD BE. IF YOU THINK IT SHOULD STAY HARRY POTTER OR IF I SHOULD CHANGE IT TO SOMETHING ELSE. And if you haven't noticed yet this is a HarryxLegolas fanfic so yea.


	3. note to readers

Hi,

Sorry about the slow update i've been pretty busy. lame right? anyway i havent yet started the next chap. but i want to have a vote for what harry's name should be. so the names will be listed below and please message me your vote. I'll try to get the next chap up quick!

Morelenath- Sindarin for dark star

Calemiron- Sindarin for Green Jewel

Triwathon- Sindarin for Slender Shadow

Eronuir- Lone Eternity

Emmerich- Ancient Germanic for Harry

Let me know what you think! I know so dramatic but i love them.

emeraldsilveriris


End file.
